Petite poupée fragile
by Kiba31
Summary: C'est un Oneshot. Bon alors c'est un Naruhina je m'étais promis de le faire alors bon


Petite poupée fragile

Hinata se promenait dans les rues sombres de Konoha. Elle s'était enfuie de la demeure des Hyuga, afin de profiter de la brise fraiche de cette soirée.

Elle était en kimono, entre le mauve et le bleu, qui lui allait à ravir.

Cela faisait ressortir son aspect mélancolique.

Elle surprit son reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin.

_Je ne serais jamais bien pour Naruto. Autant abandonner. Oh, Neji, que j'aimerais avoir ton courage !_

Elle s'assit sur un banc. Elle soupira.

Un clair de lune éclairait sa peau pâle.

« Hinata, c'est toi ? »

Hinata se retourna.

-Naruto ?

Naruto : qu'est ce que tu fais dans les rues de Konoha à cette heure ?

Hinata Je…j'avais besoin de sortir un peu…

Naruto : Ah, je vois.

Hinata : …

Naruto : T'as vu, à l'examen, j'ai éclaté Neji !

Hinata : Ah…mais moi, je suis parti à l'infirmerie…

Naruto : Ah bon ?

Hinata : j'ai craché du sang…

Naruto : Ah, c'est dommage ! N'empêche je l'ai étalé ! Je lui ai prouvé qu'un raté pouvait détruire un génie !

Hinata : C'est…c'est formidable !

Naruto : Ouais ! Je suis sacrément balèze quand même !

Hinata : …

Naruto : Désolé, je suis un peut gamin des fois…

Hinata : Non ! C'est justement ca qui fait ton charme…

Naruto : tu le pense vraiment ?

Hinata : heu, bien sur…

Hinata se triturais les doigts, elle était mal à l'aise, elle aurait voulut partir, loin…mais en même elle aurait voulut rester le plus longtemps possible.

Naruto : tu sais Hinata, ce kimono te va très bien.

Hinata : _(rougit violemment) _AH HEU MERCI.

Naruto : Tu sais Hinata, tu es plus forte que tu en a l'air.

Hinata : Tu…tu trouves ?

Naruto : Je crois que tu as réussi à changer.

Hinata : Ah…heu…merci.

Naruto : Mais tu es toujours fragile et timide.

Hinata : Je sais ! Mais je vais changer !

Naruto : Non, reste comme tu es. Il y a des personnes qui t'aiment comme tu es.

Hinata : Je…tu crois ?

Naruto : Bah, oui, Kiba, Shino, et puis moi aussi…_ (Rougit)_

Hinata : _(rougit)… _toi aussi ?

Naruto : Heu, oui, t'es une super fille, Hinata !

Hinata : ah…tu trouves ?

Naruto : Oui.

Hinata marche un peu et ramasse une petite fleur violette.

Naruto s'approche l'a lui prend des mains, et lui accroche dans les cheveux.

Naruto : Hinata, tu ressembles à une petite poupée fragile.

Hinata : Ah…je…non ! Sakura est plus jolie que moi…

Naruto : oublie Sakura ! Sakura c'est Sakura et toi tu es toi, compris ?

Hinata : Ah, oui…tu as raison…mais…tu l'aimes encore non ?

Naruto : plus vraiment…

Hinata : _(surprise) _comment…pourquoi ?

Naruto : Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de fille qui me plait…elle est trop sûre d'elle.

Hinata : Ah…

Naruto : Je dois rentrer. Je te raccompagne ?

Hinata : Oui…

Naruto : Heu, Hinata ?

Hinata : Oui ?

Naruto : C'est pour toi !

Naruto lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs roses pâles.

Hinata : _(embarrassée) _ Ah…merci…mais ? Pourquoi ?

Naruto : Ben, c'est le 14 Février aujourd'hui ! La Saint valentin !

Hinata : Ah, heu, merci beaucoup !

Naruto : Je n'ai pas osé te le donner dans la journée. J'avais peur que Kiba se moque de moi…heureusement que je t'ai croisé ce soir…

Hinata : Sa me touche beaucoup. Merci.

Elle sourit.

Naruto se rendit compte à quel point Hinata étais jolie.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Avant de la refermer, elle dit :

« C'est toi qui me rend forte, Naruto. »

Naruto fut surpris.

Hinata monta à l'étage.

Elle posa le bouquet sur son lit. Une petite carte tomba.

Elle la ramassa.

Les fleurs venaient du parc de Konoha, car il n'y avait pas d'enseigne sur la carte.

Elle ouvrit la carte, et dedans il y avait écris d'une écriture touchante et maladroite :

« Je t'aime Hinata »

Et après c'était signé Naruto.

Hinata sentit une bouffée de joie l'envahir.

Elle se précipita à la fenêtre. Elle découvrit une silhouette qui partait.

Elle cria de toutes ses forces : MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME NARUTOOOO !

Naruto sourit. Il se retourna et dans la lumière des lampadaires, et Hinata vis le visage de Naruto. Il prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

« Bonne nuit ma petite poupée fragile. »

Kurenai : Mais soit un peu attentive bon sang !

Kiba : Ca fait trois fois que je t'explique comment bien concentrer ton chakra dans tes pieds quand tu marche sur l'eau !

Hinata : Oui…pardon…

Kiba : Et arrête de te mettre des fleurs dans les cheveux !

Hinata : Oui…

Kiba : Alors…mais Hinata ! Regarde moi, regarde pas les nuages !

Shino : t'es malade ? (miracle il à prononcé 3 mots dans l'ordre !)

Hinata : Hein ?

Kurenai : Je crois savoir ce qu'elle a !

Kiba : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Kurenai : Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt…

_Que je me trouve dans le brouillard…_

« Naruto, je te parles ! »

_Ou face à un adversaire qui fait deux fois ma taille_

« Naruto ! »

_Tu es toujours là pour moi…_

« Laisse tomber, tu voie bien qu'il est ailleurs… »

_On sera toujours ensemble._

Naruto : Hinata, tu viens ?

Hinata : Oui !

_Plus rien de pourra nous séparer maintenant._

_Ma petite poupée fragile…_


End file.
